


On Fire

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [45]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Coffee Shops, College, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sexual Tension, Skinny Dipping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Summer, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: "It's just I hate most people...but I don't hate you"





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



Sitting by himself in the coffee shop, Zac looked up as he heard someone sit down beside him and he was in now way shocked to see the boy who was in his art class with him, sitting down beside him.

The boy who for the past several weeks he had gotten closer too. Mainly because he had no one else to hang out with right now.

His girlfriend Natalie was off on some road trip for the summer with her friends while Zac had been stuck taking summer classes.

It wasn't like he wanted too but well, he had too.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you," Harry spoke as he ran a hand through his long hair. His green eyes entirely too bright for this time of the morning. "It's just I hate most people...but I don't hate you and I'd much rather your company this early in the morning."

Zac let out a laugh as he shook his head, picking up the iced coffee he had ordered and taking a drink of it. "I don't mind but I also know that is a lie," he told Harry as his brown eyes locked with Harry's green ones. "You could never hate anyone. You're too nice for that."

Blushing Harry looked away from him.

"Busted," he spoke sheepishly as he reached for the drink he must have ordered before coming to sit next to Zac. "But what can I say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I just wanted an excuse to sit next to you," he spoke and the way he did it made something in Zac shiver.

Zac hating that Harry had that kind of affect on him because honestly, no one but Natalie had ever had such an effect on him before like that.

Yet here was this boy who he had only started hanging out with three weeks ago making him feel like some love sick idiot.

"So this is what you do on weekends we don't have class?" Zac asked him teasingly. "Stalk me at coffee shops just to sit next to me."

"Maybe," Harry smirked as he leaned closer into Zac. "That and I wanted to invite you to a party tonight. It's being thrown by roommates and I don't know..I don't really get on with most of their friends so I just want someone there that I know."

Pursing his lips, Zac ran a hand through his shaggy hair, knowing he needed a trim soon.

"I'm not usually one who parties," Zac told him because it was true.

He never was big on parties.

"Please, come for me Zachary," Harry pouted as he stuck his lip out and there was that weird feeling again.

That feeling that only Natalie used to give him.

Sighing Zac rolled his eyes playfully, "Fine," he relented. "I'll go but only because I can't say no when you pout," he added on.

Watching as Harry grinned an adorable grin. His dimples popping out and fucking hell, Zac's palms now felt sweaty too and he wished he knew what was going on with him.

Wished he knew what kind of weird spell Harry was weaving over him.

*****

"Don't you look fancy," Taylor spoke as he leaned against the doorway of Zac's room. Zac rolling his eye at the tone in Taylor's voice.

Not sure why it annoyed him but it did.

"Big date or something?" Taylor continued in Zac's silence.

Zac shook his head as he turned to look at his older brother. His older brother who was his roommate, at least until Natalie got back from her trip.

Then Zac was supposed to be moving in with her. It felt like the next logical step after all. Natalie was done with college and he still had a year left and they had been dating since high school.

Moving and settling down seemed logical. Even if at times Zac felt suffocated by that thought because he wasn't sure he was ready to settle down.

Wasn't sure if he wanted too. He half felt like he was doing that because everyone expected him too.

His parents, her parents, their friends. Everyone knew it was the right step and one that would eventually lead to their marriage.

Something that Zac was sure both their moms had been hoping for forever.

"No," Zac answered plainly. "Just going to a party that Harry invited me too."

"Ah," Taylor smirked with a knowing look on his face. "The elusive Harry who you've been sneaking out for coffee with every night at midnight and not coming home until five in the morning. The same Harry who you talk too at exactly ten in the morning with little sleep in your system."

Blushing at Taylor's words, Zac looked away from his brother. Hating the knowing look that was still on his face.

Like he knew some secret that Zac hadn't figured out just yet.

"And?" Zac asked rather defensively. "What are you getting at?" he asked not even sure why he had.

The truth was, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Taylor was getting at.

"I think he is your soulmate," Taylor spoke with a bluntness that Zac didn't like.

Nor did he like to be reminded about soulmates. The thing were once you kissed yours, their name was supposed to appear on your wrist or somewhere on your body, but mainly your wrist.

The one thing that he and Natalie weren't.

They weren't soulmates but they still loved each other and they were stubborn. Wanted to make it work despite all the odds they knew were against them.

Because people who weren't soulmates rarely ever lasted. They rarely even stayed together as long as he and Natalie had but that had to mean something didn't it?

No matter how suffocated he felt by the thought of settling down with her, the fact they had lasted this long despite the odds had to mean they could make it.

Because soulmates were shit.

Soulmates didn't mean you stayed with that person, Taylor was a shining example of that. If soulmates were true then wouldn't he still be with Michelle.

Instead he had ruined that by sleeping with Alex Greenwald and Michelle had moved away from the city. Ran off and left Taylor and now Taylor had to make it alone.

His tattoo fading which meant that somehow by some odd chance Michelle had been a rare one, who had found a second soulmate.

"Natalie is my soulmate," Zac retorted as he moved to leave the bedroom. Not caring that he hip checked Taylor as he did so.

"Really?" Taylor asked sarcastically as he followed behind Zac. "Because last I checked you and Natalie have been kissing for years and you still don't have her name on your body and she doesn't have yours," he spoke in such a condescending way.

A way that made Zac angry.

Turning on his heel Zac glared, "Like you have any right to tell me about soulmates," he snapped out watching as Taylor jumped some. "Because last I checked you lost yours by needing to get your ass fucked from the pretty boy who supplied your drug habit," he continued knowing his words were harsh but well when he was angry he said harsh things.

He was sure Taylor would realize that with time.

Taylor didn't say anything to Zac after that and Zac knew then he had Taylor there. He had played mean and it had shut Taylor up and at least he was semi satisfied with that.

Satisfied enough that he turned away again and finished walking down the hallway. Just wanting to leave and get to the party. Hoping that being in Harry's presence would make him feel better after Taylor had made him angry.

It'd be something he had in common with Natalie if that was the case because usually just being near Natalie after arguing with Taylor made everything better.

*****

"Are you looking at my cock?" Harry asked Zac blushing as he stood beside Harry, as naked as the other boy was.

Zac not even sure why he had agreed to come out to the apartments pool to skinny dip with Harry..or no, that was a lie. He knew why he had agreed.

He had one too many drinks in him.

"Because I wouldn't mind if you were looking at my cock," Harry continued as Zac's blush deepened. "I looked at yours so it's only fair," he said as he moved into the pool.

Zac letting himself follow behind Harry. His cock twitching just the tiniest bit at the thought of Harry looking at him.

"I wasn't looking at your cock," he denied once they were in the water but even his words sounded like a lie to himself.

Harry only smirking as he moved to trap Zac against the wall of the pool. His arms resting on either side of him. Zac's cock getting just a bit harder at how close the other boy was to him.

Close enough that he could feel his body heat. Close enough that he could also feel Harry's cock against his own and he knew that Harry was as hard as he was.

"It's okay to admit you were looking," Harry told him as they locked eyes. Zac not sure where this side of Harry was coming from because usually he was sweet and innocent and tonight he was far from that.

Then again Zac had never seen him drunk before.

"I have a girlfriend," Zac reminded him as he kept his eyes locked with Harry. "I wasn't looking."

Harry only made a face at Zac's words, Zac having to bite back a moan when Harry got even closer to him now. Close enough that they could kiss if they wanted.

Close enough that their cocks were touching even more and Zac hated that his own cock was betraying him. That he was getting even harder just from this alone.

This was all new and confusing and he tried his best to keep telling himself he loved Natalie. He loved her and she wasn't his soulmate but he fucking loved her.

"Your girlfriend isn't the one making you hard right now though is she?" Harry questioned with an edge to his voice. Like maybe Zac had hurt him by mentioning Natalie. 

Zac fell silent now, not sure what he could say to that because Harry had a point.

"Kiss me," Harry spoke in Zac's silence, his forehead coming to rest against Zac's and Zac now came to hate the butterflies and sweaty palms he had. "Just one kiss and I'll leave you alone about looking at my cock."

Rolling his eyes, Zac sighed, "I wasn't looking," he denied again though this time it was more playful. There was no bark behind it.

Something Harry sensed because he gave a cheeky smile. One of his hands going to wrap around Zac's hard length and all Zac could do was moan as his eyes fell shut.

The sensation different than what he was used too. He was used to soft hands and fingers. Not fingers that were definitely masculine and far from the soft touch that only a woman could have.

Opening his eyes Zac just looked at Harry as Harry started to stroke him. Zac not even fighting the pull as he leaned in and kissed Harry. Their mouths crashing in some drunken mess.

His whole body feeling on fire and not just from the kiss or the way that Harry's hand kept moving on his cock even as they kissed.

His body was on fire because of the burning on his wrist. A sensation like he had been branded and he knew he had.

Knew when he pulled away from the kiss and moved his hand away there would be a name on his wrist now.

Which was why he kept kissing Harry. His hips bucking in time with the movement of Harry's hands. 

He wasn't ready to pull away and face reality yet.


End file.
